Li Fang
by Nydroj
Summary: A girl is found in a burned village with no memory of her family. Mulan and Shang take her in. She knows she's a good fighter and wants to serve in the army. But when the soldiers mock her, she soon realizes who she is, who her family was. She meets a boy from her childhood, but one problem: He is the enemy. How do you choose between love and country? 'Family' and Family? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

***Takes place 16 years after Mulan 2***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mulan!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Shang's POV

My soldiers and I walked carefully through a burned village in the mountains.

"Oh Shang," my wife, Mulan, gasped, her eyes wide as she looked around.

I shook my head. "We couldn't get here soon enough," I said sorrowfully, "Search for survivors."

I saw a trail of fresh footprints and got off of my horse. I guided the horse through the village, following the trail.

I looked up and saw someone hide behind a post, it looked a child. "Hey, come out here," I ordered.

When the child didn't come out, I took a few more steps towards the post. Suddenly, the child came out, pointing a sword at me.

She was just a girl, about thirteen years old. She was shivering and wearing battle armor. But the armor couldn't hide the fact that her left arm hung limply at her side and that there was a two-inch gash in her right arm.

Her shoulder-length black hair was covered with snow and mud

I raised my hands to show that I wasn't going to hurt her. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," I told her, "Just lower the sword, and come with me, I'll help you."

"I don't need any help," she said sternly.

"Was this your village?" I asked her.

She didn't answer.

"There's a very good chance that you're the only one still alive," I explained, "If you come with me, I can get you the help you need."

Hesitantly, she lowered the sword and slid it into its sheath which was attached to her belt. I led her back to the others, who had gathered just outside of the town.

"Shang, there's no one-" Mulan started but stopped abruptly when she saw the girl, "Oh, you found someone. What's your name, sweetie?"

The girl glanced at Mulan and said, "Fang... they call me Fang." She shook her head wearily and before we could ask her anything else, she collapsed in the snow.

* * *

><p><em>Fang's POV<em>

-Five Years Later-

I couldn't remember much about my parents; apparently I had gotten a severe concussion and lost most of my memories from when I was a kid. All I could remember, was that the village I was found in, wasn't my home. I lived in an army training camp with my parents deep in the mountains. But I didn't dare tell that to Shang or Mulan, my adoptive parents.

The Li family took me in when no one else wanted me. They already had a fifteen year old son, Li Zhou, named after Mulan's father, who quickly became protective of me.

But I was now eighteen, and I was starting let my inner warrior show.

"Mother!" I called as I ran into the house.

"Yes, Fang, I'm in the kitchen!" she called back.

I ran into the kitchen and took a breath. "Father's army... they're looking for more soldiers..." I said between breaths, "And I was wondering-"

"Fang, we've talked about this before, sweetheart, you can't join the army," she told me.

_"Why?!"_ I asked, _"You_ did! So why can't I? I'm a good fighter and you know that!"

"Fang, it's too dangerous," she replied, "Your father and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt!" I snapped.

She stared at the scar on my arm, which showed through the lace sleeves of my dress. "And what are you supposed to do about your arm?" she asked, "You know it never fully healed!"

I had broken my left arm when I was twelve. No one in the camp I was in knew how to take care of a broken arm so it didn't get the care that it needed. But over the years, I had various exercises to help it and I had gotten stronger.

"I don't need my left arm to use a sword!" I protested, "Please, Mother, just give me a chance. If Father thinks I don't fight well enough then... I'll come back and marry Wu Jian-heng, as you wish."

"Honey, I don't think your father would approve..." she trailed off.

"I already asked him, he said he'll give me a chance. _Please,_ Mother!" I begged.

She sighed. "Very well," she finally said.

I smiled triumphantly and let out an excited yell. "Thank you, Mother!" I said and ran out of the kitchen, "I leave tomorrow!"

The next day, I dressed in my best armor and saddled up my black stallion with white tail and mane, Raven. I said goodbye to my mother and my friends, mounted Raven, and set off for my father's camp.

I got to the camp at noon and saw my father talking to my brother, General Li Zhou. I dismounted Raven and walked over to them.

"Father," I said as I bowed my head respectfully, then looked at my brother, "Zhou."

"Fang?!" he said with wide eyes, "What are you doing here?"

I looked at our father. "Didn't Father tell you?" I asked, "I've joined the army! Isn't that great?' I smiled brightly.

"No!" he snapped, "Father, how could you? The army is no place for a woman!"

"But Mother is in the army!" I protested, "She's a war hero!"

"That doesn't mean _you_ ar-"

"Zhou!" Father interrupted, "Fang, _enough!"_

Instantly, the two of us became quiet.

"Zhou," Father started, "I believe in giving Fang a chance, if she can't prove herself in a month, she'll return home."

"Zhou, I'm not going to fight in the war unless I'm absolutely needed..." I told him, "...Or I prove myself worthy to be in this army."

Zhou looked at Father questionably before walking away.

I smiled at Father. "It's nice to see you, Fang," he said with a smile. I hadn't seen him since he left for the camp the month before.

"It's good to see you too, Father," I looked around the camp with anticipation.

He chuckled. "Go explore," he told me, "I know you're dying to."

I smiled and laughed before rushing off as I said, "Thank you!"

I looked around the camp, my home for at least the next month. I knew it was going to be hard but I also knew that I could fight as well as any man.

As I looked around, I could feel my mind working to connect missing pieces of my childhood. I felt like I had been at the camp before, and it was a very bad experience... But I couldn't why.

This was going to be long month.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Like it? Yes? No? Maybe so?<strong>

**I don't even know why I did that...  
><strong>**Anyway! Tell me whatcha think and I'll update soon! :D**

**Have a blessed day.  
>~Nydroj<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mulan!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

_Fang's POV_

I put Raven in the stable before walking towards the training area. I saw a guy about my age, practicing with a sword against a training dummy. I watched him for a couple of minutes, studying his style and noticing that he limped slightly on his left leg.

"Hey, would you like some real competition?" I asked as I walked up to him.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "A girl in the army?" he asked skeptically, "How'd you get in here?"

"Li Shang is my father," I replied, "My name's Li Fang."

He looked shocked, I thought it was because of who my father was, he studied me carefully. "I wasn't aware that Li Shane and Li Mulan had a daughter," he said as he motioned for me to take out my sword.

"I'm... well, adopted," I explained as I took my sword out of its sheath, "I don't know what happened to my biological parents."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he got in a defensive stance, ready to fight, "I'm Yang Ji, by the way."

I nodded and we started to fight. He aimed for my side but I easily blocked the hit. His fighting skills showed that he was a beginner, at least that's what I thought at the start. Within a few minutes, he became better, skills worthy of an army captain.

I must've look a bit distressed because he smirked and asked, "Want me to take it easy on you?"

I growled and dodged his next hit, the sword scrapped my cheek and I felt warm blood trickle down the side of my face. I moved behind him quickly and got him into a choke hold. "Never," I said and he elbowed my in the ribs.

I let out an exasperated 'oof' and let him go. He swiped my legs out from under me and I fell onto my back. I propped myself up using my arms just as he pointed the tip of his sword at my neck. I breathed heavily and shook my head. "Well played, sir," I said with a smirk, "Well played..."

He held out his hand and I took it. I pulled him down and pushed myself up, moving so I could sit on his chest. I held his arm with the sword down and placed the edge of my sword at his neck. "Rule number one: Never think the fight is over," I said as I took his sword out of his hand, "before you have your opponent's weapon."

I got up and helped him up. I handed him his sword and turned away.

"Wait," he said and I looked back at him. He picked up a bag that was next to the training dummy he was using previously and took out a handkerchief. He dropped the bag and walked back over to me. "We don't want blood on that pretty face, now do we?" he said gently as he wiped away the blood that trickled down from the cut on my cheek, "Besides, if your father knew I hurt you, he'd kill me, wouldn't he?"

The words were familiar, I had heard them before. I took the handkerchief out of his hand and held it to the cut. "He would," I replied with a nod, "Thank you."

He smiled and I walked away.

_Yang Ji's POV_

I watched Fang as she walked away. "Little Shan Fang..." I said quietly as I smiled, "Just who I was looking for..."

Fang and I were best friends when we were kids. We lived in an army camp with our families, but when we were thirteen, I watched as the Li Shane and Li Mulan took her. There was nothing I could do, I could barely walk and was too frightened to yell for her.

I was happy to see her again but she had chosen to become a daughter of Li Shang, getting her back to our village, would be near impossible.

_Fang's POV_

Yang Ji looked familiar, but I couldn't place him. He reminded me of someone I knew when I was a child. My head started to hurt as my brain went on overdrive to try to place him. I stopped walking and put a hand on my forehead.

_...Flashback..._

_A village was burning, our families had already left. Ji and I were the only two left in the village. Blood dripped down from a gash in my arm and Ji was struggling to stand. I helped him stay balanced and looked around. We saw the Chinese army coming and stayed hidden behind a burnt home. _

_Ji was covered in cuts and bruises, and I was sure I was in even worse condition. I could fell blood trickling from a cut on my face and everything hurt. I was exhausted from fighting and knew that if I moved too quickly, I was likely to pass out. _

_"Can you walk?" I whispered to Ji. _

_He tried taking a step forward but as soon as he put pressure on his left leg, he fell. I caught him and held him up. I winced as pain coursed through my body. The cut on my arm stung and I struggled to keep my other arm around Ji. I helped him sit gently and noticed the army entering the village. _

_"I'll be right back," I whispered weakly. _

_"Wait," he said with a hoarse voice as he took a handkerchief from the bag around his shoulders, I knelt beside him, "We don't want blood on that pretty face, now do we?" He wiped the blood away and gave me a tender smile. He frowned when he noticed the gash on my arm and tried to clean that cut too. _

_"Hey, it's alright, I'm fine," I told him as I pushed his arm away gently, "I'll be back in a minute." _

_Ji always tried to fix things when someone was hurt. He'd clean cuts, bandage wounds, and do many other things. His mother was nurse in the army camp we lived in and he often helped her. _

_I cautiously walked out from behind the house and hid behind a post a few yards in front of me. _

_That was when Shang found me. _

_..._

I gasped and spun around. Ji looked at me and smiled. My eyes glistened with a mixture of fear and curiosity.

He couldn't have survived the cold of the mountain village alone... Could he? He wasn't my childhood friend... Was he? No, it was impossible...

Yang Ji should be dead.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Review? Maybe?<strong>

**Ugh...! I'm home sick today... -.- But it's all good cause I'm feeling better and... I missed Art class. :) I don't like art, I suck at it. Seriously, last quarter I had a C+ in Art... It's like everyone I know is good at art and I'm over here like... I made a stick-figure XD. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think!**

**And right now I want to say Happy Birthday to my momma! I miss you and hope to see you in Heaven, Momma! **

**Have a blessed day, everyone!  
>~Nydroj<strong>


End file.
